Another Difference
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Martha, Mickey, Jack, Amy, and Rory figure out another difference between Time Lords and humans. Watch as the Master and the Doctor finally go through puberty. Only it's different. This is Time Lord puberty.
1. The Problem

**This is a redo of my original story. Hopefully, this will not be as weird as the first one. ;)**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Doctor Who, but I sure wish I do.**

Martha Jones turned off her communication device as she sat down with a sigh in the medical hall. Her tea sat untouched in front of her and no one was in the hall, which was a good thing, because that meant that no one was dying. But that was too good to last.

"Martha," the familiar voice of her husband Mickey was like music to her ears. "Martha," he repeated.

"Yes?" the human doctor was snapped out of her revere by that.

"Code Nine." Mickey smirked.

"What's the procedure for code nine?" Martha had never figured out what code nine was.

"Code Nine means Doctor." he answered. "A procedure is unnecessary."

The human doctor leapt up. "Why would the Doctor come here?" there were no aliens attacking the city of London at the moment.

Mickey only shrugged. "Colonel Mace has armed soldiers surrounding the TARDIS."

"Why would he do that?" Martha silently cursed as she dragged her husband out of the room.

"I don't know, but I'll call Jack. He might have the tiniest clue what is going on. Plus, he would kill us if he figured out we saw the Doctor without telling him." the doctor's husband started dialing a number on his phone.

"Mickey Mouse!" yup, Mickey was sure this was Jack.

"Hello, Captain Cheesecake," he rolled his eyes.

"What's the dilemma now?" Jack asked over the phone.

"The TARDIS appeared at UNIT. Do you know why the Doctor is here?" Mickey asked.

He didn't get an answer before Jack hung up. The male cursed.

"What?" Martha whirled around.

That was when the air shimmered and the immortal man himself appeared. "I'm afraid I have no idea." he turned off the vortex manipulator.

The three former companions charged to the TARDIS.

"Dr. Jones," Colonel Mace greeted before telling his men to stand down.

"Colonel," she stated before running and pounding on the TARDIS.

A man with a big nose stepped out of the TARDIS.

Jack literally fluttered over and gave him a HUGE snog on the face. "Doctor!"

"My name is Rory!" the poor man, Rory, looked promptly freaked out.

That was when a pretty ginger woman and a woman with FANTASTIC hair came out.

Jack turned to them.

"My wife and my daughter are off limits," Rory then growled.

"Your daughter is about the same age as you," Jack raised an eyebrow.

The nurse looked properly disgusted.

"I'm Amy,"

"I'm River,"

They winked.

That was when the Doctor came out.

"Doctor!" Jack fluttered over and snogged him.

The Doctor looked confused. "That's my code name! The Doctor," he pointed at himself, "The Legs," he gestured to Amy, "The Nose," he pointed at Rory, "And Mrs. Robinson," to River.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, and River sighed in annoyance.

"What happened this time?" Jack acknowledged his new face.

"What?" he looked even more confused. "Oh, radiation." he shrugged.

It seemed like he finally figured out where he was. His eyes widened considerably before he dragged his three former companions and three current companions into the TARDIS. He commenced the fastest take off sequence in Gallifreyan history.

It was on the randomizer.

"Doctor!" Martha squeaked. "Where are we?" she properly calmed herself down.

"Midnight Resort." he frowned.

"Oooo," Amy looked interested.

"I'll be right back," the Doctor started at a full sprint, probably to get a bow tie, which was strangely absent on his attire.

They all felt warmth flooding into their brains when he left.

Jack and River immediately knew it has another being.

"Hello, TARDIS!" River smiled.

The companions suddenly understood.

The interior groaned.

"What is it?" the Time Lady asked.

It moaned again.

"Seriously?" River burst out laughing, before she thought about it for a while. "Well, I guess that is valid, since our time lines run in opposite directions."

"What is it?" Amy questioned, now knowing it had something to do with the Doctor.

"Just something that happens to everybody." the Time Lady shrugged.

"What's going on?" Martha inquired.

"As I just said, something that happens to everybody."

"To who?"

"Well, currently, the Doctor." River shrugged.

"What is it?" Rory questioned.

"Something that causes Gallifreyans to get a split-personality, nausea, headaches, drowsiness, and cramps!" River hooted. "I've already done it!" she stated proudly. "The Doctor's just started." she laughed.

Everyone looked freaked out.

"What is it called?" Mickey looked alarmed.

River laughed. "Puberty,"

**Review!**


	2. The Master

**I own nothing!**

**MadGirlWithAMask: Hopefully! I know I'm going to have fun writing this. :)**

Mickey burst out laughing. "Are you serious? Doc's not gone through the fun time yet?" he laughed some more.

"Nope," River smirked.

"So now I might have a chance with him!" Jack's eyes glinted.

"Jack!" Martha hit him on the shoulder. "What does this include?"

"I thought I already told you guys." River frowned. "Split personalities, nausea, headaches, drowsiness, and cramps."

"In more detail, I meant." the human doctor tapped her foot impatiently.

"It causes Gallifreyans to get two different personalities to go with the one they had before puberty. The rest should be rather obvious."

"Where do the cramps occur?" Rory joined Martha in doing the medical stuff. Hey, it was necessary! No one else knew what a Gallifreyan's puberty included; this could be the last chance for the whole universe to know.

River inched closer. "The Gallifreyans are a transsexual species."

"Really?" Jack was even more interested.

"Where do you think the cramps would occur with that information?" the professor ignored the immortal man beside her.

"Oh," Martha understood.

So did Amy.

"So, it's kind of like the females down there?" Mickey almost burst out laughing again.

"No, it's not!" River sighed. "Cramps, yes, but no blood. The Gallifreyans were cursed by one of their leaders named Pythia to never be able to reproduce again. They couldn't; trust me, they tried. But they couldn't. So there would be no blood because of the curse!" she explained this really slowly.

"Oh," Rory jotted that down on a piece of paper he had in his pocket.

That was when the Doctor came back. "So, Midnight!" he hopped around like a crazed bunny.

Mickey burst out laughing.

"What?" he looked at himself. "What?"

"Sweetie, I think we should have a talk." River pulled him over to the pilots chair and made him sit down. "I know this is a difficult time for you."

The companions briefly noticed that Mickey had a video camera out and playing, but they didn't do anything. They were tempted to take videos themselves.

"What is?" the Doctor looked even more confused.

"This period of time." she nodded slowly.

"What's going on now that wasn't going on a hundred years ago?" the Time Lord looked incredulous.

"_It_" River hoped he would understand; she didn't want to explain it.

"And it details?" the Doctor waved at the air.

"Do you know what puberty is?"

"Of course I do! It's that annoying period of time; wait..." the Time Lord went pale. "No...Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

He groaned. "Whatever." the Doctor stood up like nothing was wrong.

"You don't understand, sweetie. You could get sent to a lunatic holding place because of this!" River tried to convince him to stay.

"Well, I'm not going to let anything stop me from showing you guys places!" he dragged all of his companions to the TARDIS doors.

But they opened before any of them touched it.

"...Doctor?" came an eerily familiar voice.

The Doctor's eyes widened with shock.

"It's so good to see you!" the Master leapt up to the Doctor.

"That's the Master!" Martha gasped taking a step back.

She was ignored.

It was the same Master who was Prime Minister. It was the same Master who brought back Gallifrey. It was the same Master who broke the link.

Great.

It was River's turn to burst out laughing.

The companions looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you laughing about this? Martha's acting like he's her worst enemy!" Amy scolded.

"He is!" the human doctor stated.

"Why's he hugging the life out of the Doctor?" Jack looked weirded out.

"You guys..." the professor calmed herself. "They are both going through puberty!" she was in hysterics.

"I never thought I would see both of them together like this..." Martha looked like she wanted to run away into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Can I stay?" the Master looked pleading.

"No," the companions who knew him deadpanned.

"He can stay." the Doctor looked incredibly happy that he was okay.

"Yes!" the blond Time Lord was ecstatic. "Rassilon saved me and took the drums out of my head! I never thought he would do that, but he said Gallifrey needed me to fight the Daleks. And then he sent me to a random place and time because I hit puberty. Finally, I know, but by the looks of it you've hit it as well. That random place and time was here, and then you appeared! This is a fabulous day!" he pranced around the console ranting.

"Master?" Rory looked at him. "It's time to calm down now."

"Yes, sir!"

"Are all Gallifreyans going through puberty childish?" the nurse asked.

"In some of their personalities. Some of the split personalities can be death and hell combined, but we don't know if the Doctor and the Master have any of these because we haven't seen any of their split personalities yet." River noted.

"Why's the Master acting like that if he isn't in a split personality?" Martha was holding onto one of the bars surrounding the TARDIS console now.

"It's common for the originals to be much more child-like when they hit puberty."

"Why's the Doctor not being child-like, then?" Mickey looked confused.

River burst out laughing. "Because he was at the maximum to begin with."

**Review!**


	3. Split Personalities and Noises

**I own nothing!**

**No reviews...:(**

**I will answer them!**

"Sooooo," the Master spun around in the pilot's chair a few times when all of the companions woke up from a good night's rest. (Not) "Can we go somewhere?"

"Ooooo," the Doctor agreed. "He's a genius!" he clapped a few times.

Martha groaned. "Why do we have to go this early?"

"Ah ah!" the Master decided to correct her. "Time is irrelevant in the TARDIS!"

River then came down the stairs, her hair bouncing slightly behind her. Martha, Mickey, and Jack were all just staring at the Master. He was so...not the Master. Amy and Rory were trying to have a normal discussion.

"So," Jack averted his gaze from the Master. "What's going to happen today?"

Rory also looked to River. He was intending to write everything down, just in case they ever meet any more young Gallifreyans who haven't experienced it yet.

"Today is the...second day. Split personalities, then." River answered. "If either of them seems more playful or more dark, tell me."

"What about that?" Mickey gestured to the Master spinning in the chair.

"There is only one way to find out." the professor approached him.

"Hello..." the Time Lord stopped.

"Can you tell me your name?" River asked.

The companions almost gasped. As far as they knew, asking another Gallifryean's name was forbidden.

The Master looked her up and down.

"If you are uncomfortable telling me your name, what do people call this specific personality of you?" the professor asked.

"Koschei."

"That answers your question. This is not the Master. This is Koschei." River turned to the other companions.

"Oh..." they nodded.

The companions thought. His eyes had shifted to a blue color.

"I was the original." he added.

"That's lovely." Amy smiled.

They were silent for a few moments.

"What about the Doctor?" Jack brought up. "I want to know what I'm dealing with."

He got an abrupt hit to the head.

"Sweetie,"

The Doctor turned.

"What do people call you?" River asked.

"It's really long..." he sighed. "Well, not as long as some others, but longer than all of the kids in the Deca. That makes it long."

"We're not going to judge you on its length."

"Okay..." he breathed before answering. "Theta Sigma. The original." Theta added the second part after a little bit of thought.

The companions couldn't believe they just heard his name. Theta is the original, so that means that that was his name, correct? If it was just like that, a baby might accidently say when they are just doing random noises and cause a hole to form in time. Also, his eyes had shifted to an amber color.

"That is a long name." Mickey groaned. "But how can anyone's be longer?"

"There are many names who are longer, but that is the longest name in the entire Deca." Koschei spoke up for him.

"Like whose?" Jack asked.

"Romanadvoratrelundar." Theta mentioned.

The companions jaw dropped.

"How come Gallifreyans have such long names?" Amy questioned.

"They help distinguish us from the rest of the universe." Koschei sat down on the pilot's chair.

The companions understood. If their names held so much power, and the were something short and guessable like Keith, there would be holes ripped in time left and right.

"Mind you," Koschei laughed. "Not everyone's name is important. Omega and Rassilon: they are so well-known in the universe that their importance disappeared long ago."

They were all silent for a while, just staring at each other. Well, except for Rory. He was scribbling things down as fast as possible on a notepad.

Why?

Well if either the Master or the Doctor ever decided to...you know...

Let's not get into that.

"Does anybody hear that?" Koschei whirled around.

"Hear what?" Amy questioned.

"Nothing...just some drums..."

"I don't hear any drums..." the ginger looked confused.

"The Time Lord's planted the drums into his head when he was eight years old via the Untempered Schism, which is basically a way someone could look directly into the Time Vortex. Drives anyone who looks into it insane by adding something to their minds." Theta explained.

Every companions who went against the Master's jaw dropped. They had always assumed that all the Time Lords were like the Doctor and that the Master was the only exception, but their vision of how perfect they were would not let driving innocent children insane to use them in.

"Maybe the Doctor was the only exception..." Martha whispered.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"...Did you look into it?" the human doctor approched Theta.

"Of course..." Theta nodded slowly.

"What did you see?" Martha demanded.

All the companions looked up. They, of course, were curious.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he backed away.

"Don't feel hurt." Koschei mentioned. "He never told me either. All he ever said to me was 'the voice'."

"Who's 'the voice'?" Jack asked.

"Koschei!" Theta whined. "All right...fine. When I looked into the Untempered Schism, a voice entered my head. Even though I know it started when I was eight, it feels like it was there forever."

"Do you know who this voice is?" River asked, scrolling through the possibilities.

"Um..." Theta looked nervous.

"If you don't know, that's okay!" Rory jumped in.

The Gallifreyan was silent for a while, staring off into space.

"It sounded ancient."

The companions swallowed.

"Let me talk to him for a while."

And they did.

_Good afternoon, Theta Sigma. _The voice addressed.

_Who are you? When did you enter my head? _Theta demanded.

_I've always been here, Theta Sigma. I may not be part of your split personalities, but I have made an impact on your life. _The voice was male and seemingly ancient.

_Why have you been in my head for so long?_

_We are one and the same._

_What do you mean be that? _Theta was confused.

_I was once friends with two people named Rassilon and Omega. Then, after Pythia was taken down, I was going to flee the planet...so I hurled myself into the Looms. _He admitted.

_But wouldn't that mean eventual reconstitution? _The younger Gallifryean asked.

_Yes...and I was eventually recreated as you, Theta Sigma._

_Seriously?_

_Of course. I would not lie._

_Can you at least tell me your name? Or what they called you? _Theta pleaded.

_They called me the Other._

**Review! I will answer them!**


	4. The Final Personalities

**I own nothing! Sorry for the long update. School just ended, and I have way too many stories.**

**Winters-Dawns1221: Thanks! I will keep going for a long time, too! This is one of my shorter stories currently...:)**

**33 Vi: Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Jade Johanson: I will try to update as soon as possible! ;)**

"Have you figured out who it is yet?" Koschei asked.

The companions' attention went back to Theta

"Of course." Theta answered.

"Do you mind sharing with us?" River questioned.

Rory readied his notepad.

"He called himself the Other."

"Seriously?" River and Koschei collapsed on the floor.

"That does kind of make sense. Legend says that he threw himself into the Looms to await eventual reconstitution." Koschei stated helpfully.

Rory scribbled some stuff down in his notebook.

"Who's the Other?" Martha inquired.

"Ask the TARDIS. I don't think I paid attention during that lesson at the Academy." Theta frowned.

The companions looked at him with a 'Seriously?' expression on their faces.

"You didn't pay attention during that lesson?" Koschei rose up right behind Theta. "That was one of the more interesting lessons! Much more interesting than Borusa's lesson on how to change the direction of the neuron flow with an elastic hair band from Sol 3 Earth."

"Funny, that's the one I paid attention to." Theta frowned.

"What is wrong with you?" the other Gallifreyan face-palmed.

"Oi! We still don't know who this Other person is." Amy frowned.

Koschei turned to Theta.

"What?" he asked, staring at the other Gallifreyan.

"Didn't he explain to you who he was?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why does it matter whether or not you paid attention to the lesson?" Koschei started to tear his hair out. "Sometimes, I feel like you need more common sense knocked into you."

All of the companions secretly agreed.

"Anyway," the original conscious of the Master turned to face the companions. "The Other was one of the founders of Gallifrey along with Rassilon and Omega. He helped take down the dictator Pythia, but once Rassilon came into power, he tried to flee the planet. Instead of literally leaving the planet, he flung himself into the Looms, which are the devices that Gallifreyans use to reproduce, to await reincarnation. It seems like he was reconstituted at him." Koschei jabbed his thumb back at the other Gallifreyan.

"Oh.." the companions really didn't know what to say.

"That was the quickest I've ever heard anybody ever describe the Other." River started clapping.

Koschei grinned before bowing.

"Okay," Rory scribbled that bit down as well. "Now what?"

"I don't know." the currently blond Gallifreyan laid down. "But I'm bored."

The companions stared at each other for a while. Eventually, the companions began to notice that Koschei's current eye color (blue) started to shift to a leafy green.

"Um," River was the first to react. "What do people call you, sweetie?" the companions knew that she was serious if she pulled out the sweetie card.

"Serendofilo." he stated confidently, yet shyly at the same time. **(AN: I totally just made that up. XD)**

Jack sighed. "Is there a way to shorten that?" he really did not understand why the Gallifreyans needed such long names.

"Seren, I guess." Seren shrugged. "That's always what I was called in the Mind Palace."

They were silent for a little while longer.

Then, Seren noticed something. "He's starting to emit dark thoughts." he gestured to Theta.

"What's wrong with Theta?" Amy's eyebrows scrunched together with worry.

"He's not calling himself Theta, miss." Seren leapt up and hovered over the other Gallifreyan.

Upon examining him, he noticed several things.

"He has the darkest eye color I have ever seen."

The companions almost swallowed their tongues. He changed personalities too! That meant that they would soon know all of the Doctor's and the Master's personalities.

"Sweetie," River approached him.

"I wouldn't do that." even Seren started backing up.

"Why are you doing that?" the woman with powerful hair looked confused, but backed up anyway.

"I've heard legends about this one. His name scars the entire universe. You know your Doctor, he is also a legend. Think of this here as his polar opposite. He has literally undone some of the things the Doctor has done before." Seren sighed.

"What's he called? If that's the case, we probably have some files on him in Torchwood." Jack looked kind of shocked.

"Or UNIT." Mickey spoke for the first time in a long time.

"He's calling himself the Valeyard."


	5. Knocking Him Out

**I own nothing!**

**33 Vi: Thanks! Don't worry, I most likely won't leave you on a cliffhanger this time. ;)**

**Zookie 12: Thanks! I will try to update when possible.**

"The...Valeyard?" Amy's eyebrows scrunched together. "Who's that?"

Seren started. "The Valeyard was similar to several of the Doctor's incarnations, cunning and verbal, with a knack for manipulation. He had a bit of a temper, and was prone to outbursts, but generally calm and collected, traits of several incarnations of the Doctor. However, his actions were constantly defined by his egotism. The Valeyard would risk or sacrifice anything to ensure his own existence, even break the Laws of Time and kill his own past self and try to control the Dark Matrix despite the dangers its presence would pose to established history."

"I'm fairly certain there are some files on him in UNIT." Mickey backed up a little bit.

"And Torchwood." Jack pulled some of the others behind him.

There was a little bit more silence.

"He's being really quiet, isn't he?" River mentioned.

"He's supposed to be verbal." Seren frowned.

"The Doctor courted danger. There is no reason to speak out if the one at fault is not here." the Valeyard smirked.

"Since when has the Doctor courted danger?" Rory already knew the answer.

"Always, my lady." he stated sarcastically/

"I'm not a lady." the nurse frowned.

"Yet you are not the dominant one in your relationship."

Rory looked extremely offended. The Doctor doesn't mention that...he only ever called Rory 'Mr. Pond'. The Valeyard went to a whole different level. Jack and Mickey couldn't help but stare at the nurse; that has got to be a blow to one's pride.

"Anyway..." the Valeyard leaped up. "This is the thirteenth regeneration...what a waste..." he frowned. "Now I have to go and get more regenerations."

"From where, exactly?" Serendofilo demanded.

"I don't know..." he sighed. "Past regeneration."

"That is a paradox."

"You've got to love them. If I can take the Doctor's regenerations when he was younger, I'd get them, and I'd live longer." the Valeyard stated like Seren was a two year old brat.

He went to the console and started typing in some coordinates.

"River, help me restrain him." Seren hissed as he approached the Valeyard.

River nodded as she circled the Valeyard.

"So...do you want me to help you?" the third personality asked.

"I'm not one for companionship." the Valeyard flicked one of the switches.

The other companions gaped: he really was the polar opposite of the Doctor!

"He's been taking stupid classes." Amy growled under her breath.

"Well," Seren put his hand on the other Gallifreyan's arm before he was interrupted.

"Unhand me."

River also put her hand on his other arm before they both pulled him away from the console with an immense amount of force.

"Jack," Seren turned, grunting at the effort of holding the Valeyard in place. "Flick the blue switch on the far right to reset the coordinates."

"Martha," River turned. "Get his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, but make sure he doesn't bite you or something..."

"Why would he bite me?" the human doctor approached the Valeyard.

"We don't really know how he will react to these circumstances." the female grunted again as the Valeyard struggled even harder, lashing out and trying to kick Martha.

Amy and Rory ran over to hold his legs down.

"Thanks," Martha thanked as she reached into the Valeyard's pocket...

...Only to get head-butted by the violent personality.

Then, it was Mickey's turn to be of use as he held the Valeyard's head, effectively shutting his mouth, but not cutting off his air. He didn't really want to hurt him. Hurting this body would only inconvenience both the Doctor and Theta Sigma.

Martha quickly thanked him too before grabbing the green-tipped screwdriver.

"It looks different. It used to be blue..." she frowned.

"That one broke a few years ago." Amy struggled to keep the Valeyard's leg down.

Martha decided to help her; it was proof that girls had power.

When Jack came back, they decided to think of a plan.

"Knocking him out would be effective." Seren gripped the Valeyard even tighter. "It would most likely make him switch personalities.

"Who is going to knock him out, though?" Amy asked. "I don't know if anyone has the heart to injure the Doctor..."

"This isn't the Doctor." Rory reminded.

"I know..." the ginger sighed.

"I'll do it, I guess." Mickey winced. "I'm already holding his head."

"The weak point on a Gallifreyan's skull is about an inch away from each temple at about a 60 degree angle. If you feel the temple, you will find an indent on the skull. Every Gallifreyan has one of those. Follow the indent all the way to the end, and jab him there; don't do it too hard, though. Do it as if you are pushing something into a hole of some kind." Seren instructed.

Mickey nodded, following the indent. When he reached the end, he gave it a quick jab before catching the Valeyard as he fell limp and unconscious.

"That ended well." the companions fell onto the floor, resting their used and weary muscles.

**Hopefully that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger...**

**Review!**


	6. Theta Sigma Once More

**I own nothing!**

**Zookie 12: Thanks! I wasn't really sure if anyone would like this one, because my first attempt at this fanfic was a total failure. :)**

**33 Vi: Thanks! I will definitely cut back on the cliffhangers now, but that doesn't mean I'll get rid of them completely! *evil smile***

"Hold on." Rory looked extremely annoyed. "If the Doctor could have been knocked out that easily, why didn't we know about it?"

Martha caught on too, annoyance growing. "You're right! He could have been knocked out and we wouldn't know why, and he could have been continuously knocked out for a millennia when we could have done something about it!"

River sighed. "We can talk to him about it later."

"Did you know about it?" the human doctor asked.

"Yeah..." she nodded. "But that weakness is developed at the very beginning of a Gallifreyan's puberty; I described it to Seren here not long ago. That was how I figured out that both the Doctor and the Master had hit it."

The companions all nodded.

"So, he didn't know?" Jack inquired.

"Either that, or it wasn't important because it didn't affect him at the time."

"He still should have told us that it was always a danger." Rory huffed.

"Would you feel comfortable going up to people and basically admitting that you were not a mature adult yet? Because that is what you are basically telling him to do." River sighed.

The companions nodded once more.

"That would be both awkward and embarrassing." Mickey understood. "For him."

"For us it would be hilarious!" Jack high fived the other tin dog.

Rory nodded earnestly as all of the females face-palmed.

"Guys," Seren called over, having thankfully missed the humiliated talk. "He's waking up. Be prepared to quickly knock him out once more if he is still the Valeyard."

Mickey got ready to give him a quick jab at the soft spot, yet keeping his distance at the same time.

He did not want to tell the Doctor what he was doing if it was the Doctor's turn.

His eyes opened slowly, and everyone craned their necks to look at his eye color.

"Hello, Theta." Amy sounded particularly relieved.

"Nothing bad happened while I was gone, right?" Theta apparently caught on to the relief in the ginger's tone.

"Nothing terrible. You only needed to be knocked out." River exclaimed helpfully.

"Why would I need to be knocked out?" the Gallifreyan questioned.

"One of your other selves is kind of violent."

"Oh, him." he looked kind of uninterested now, like he wanted it to be for some other more dramatic reason.

The companions were silent for a while, just staring incredulously at the Time Lord.

"What did you want the reason to be?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Something awesome...like Dalek intervention or something like that."

"We probably wouldn't be alive if you were affected by the Daleks." Seren scoffed. "You also don't see a weird eyepiece thingy sticking out of your forehead, do you?"

"You never know if it was ripped off. Those things are quite fragile in specific places."

"You wish."

They turned to the humans who were watching them like a tennis match.

Theta held up two fingers into a peace sign.

Jack copied the motion while winking at him.

The other companions face-palmed, while it seemed like Theta didn't get it.

"Hi." he waved at him.

Let's just say that the immortal man felt better about himself that day.

"Can we go somewhere?" Seren was now clawing at his face. "We've been in the same spot forever!"

Theta sat up even straighter nodding seriously.

Everyone else sighed.

Gallifreyans would be Gallifreyans.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I just got braces and they hurt a little bit. It is taking all of my concentration.**

**Anyway...**

**Review!**


	7. Gallifrey?

**I own nothing!**

**Jade Johanson: I'm sorry it confuses you sometimes! I will definitely try to make it less confusing. Also, the Valeyard is being portrayed a little bit differently, but the Master was different too. It's just 'the time in their life' that is effecting both of their behavior. They'll go back to being normal Master and Valeyard as soon as it is over with. ;)**

"Are you sure it is wise to let them drive?" Martha questioned, looking at the two Gallifreyans dancing around the console nervously.

"They'll be fine..." River didn't sound so sure.

Seren and Theta had been whispering to each other for a little bit before going to the console. They were probably discussing where they wanted to go on the TARDIS, but, for some odd reason, they refused to tell the other companions.

While doing this, they had wide grins on their faces, obviously hiding something.

"I'm kind of nervous about this." Mickey sighed. "What if the Master comes back without us noticing and deliberately changes the course of the TARDIS. We could end up in a black hole."

"You saw what the Master was like when he first came in here, he wasn't that bad at all. Also, wouldn't Theta notice the change of course and stop it?" Rory suggested.

"I suppose so..." he had no choice but to agree.

Eventually, the TARDIS was ready for take-off.

"Don't forget to take off the brakes!" River reminded. "You don't want to break her."

Seren obediently turned off the brakes, and the TARDIS dematerialized without a single vworping sound.

"I like the noise!" Theta immediately decided to complain. "It's rather boring without the noise."

"But, when you had the brakes on, the TARDIS broke almost constantly, forcing you to fix her way too often." River reminded.

"That was why he had to fix the TARDIS so often?" Amy's jaw dropped.

The TARDIS also materialized at their mystery location without a single sound, causing Theta to complain some more.

"I always fixed her!"

"But it was you who broke her in the first place. Do you want to hurt her?" River looked at him strangely.

"Yes! I mean-no!. I don't know!" he sighed.

"We're here!" Seren was checking outside. "The gravity here is stronger than Earth's gravity, so you will have to get used to it. But other than that, it is brilliant!"

The companions were a little confused.

"Where exactly are we?" Martha questioned.

Seren only stared at her. "Gallifrey, of course!"

LINE BREAK

"Professor Borusa!" a Gallifreyan in maroon robes raced across the classroom. "There has been a disturbance in the temporal field!" she proudly held up the diagram to her teacher.

"Wonderful, Ushas!" Borusa studied her diagram.

Ushas was the smartest student in the class today, as the real smartest student, a girl name Millennia, had gone out with number seven Rallon and number five Theta Sigma to a planet of her choice. It was her assignment for the end of the year, as she was studying TARDISes, in hope of becoming a Time Lady.

For some reason, the professor had a feeling that that assignment would go horribly wrong **(AN: Millennia had gone on the Realm of the Celestial Toymaker. She and Rallon never returned, and eventually died. The Doctor (Theta, as you should know) was expelled from the Academy afterwards)**

"Oh...a TARDIS has reached the planet." Borusa nodded to her.

"It has two species on it: Gallifreyan and human." she reported.

"I wonder if we can go meet them..." the professor thought.

"Can we? The only TARDIS we've ever seen is yours, and Millennia has that one right now!"

Borusa thought for a moment, and then, he nodded. The seven students not on his TARDIS would go meet this one. Surely they'd understand, everyone loves kids.

LINE BREAK

The companions jaw dropped.

"I thought there was a Time Lock over it." Amy mentioned.

"You said it was destroyed." Martha continued.

"If you know the key to the Time Lock," Theta grinned. "It's not hard to break. And also, it wasn't always destroyed." he winked before going outside.

The other companions followed rather eagerly.

There were many fields full of red grass, snow covering all of them. The trees were silver, and there were rocks of millions of different shades of colors around them.

There was also an adult leading seven children in their direction.

"And tht would be Borusa." Seren sighed. "I'm guessing he wants us to complete that project we never completed." he grinned.

"It's possible." Theta decided to wave to them.

They were on them in seconds.

The children seemed to never stop giggling, and the adult looked rather serious as he studied both Seren and Theta.

"I would say that it was a rather long wait...but it seems like you need to go to Regeneration Management Class." Borusa deadpanned.

"Why don't you send Drax there?" Theta motioned to one of the children.

Borusa only shrugged.

What and adventure this would be.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read this! I know you were wanting a chapter, but this is very important to me!**

**So I have entered into the Verizon Innovative App Challenge. This is one of the things that I have been working on instead of updating. My team won Best in State, and we are going for the Fan Favorite Award. **

**Our all is a medication reminder to help people with mental disabilities not only remember to take their medication, but help them increase their independence and show their creativity.**

**In order to win, we need votes, so if you have a phone, I would really appreciate it if you were to vote for my team.**

**I understand if you don't want to, but it might help me update quicker. If you can vote, please text this to the number 22333**

**PillPal2**

**I would really appreciate your vote, and I am working on updating soon! The voting ends on January 30, 2016, so please vote!**


End file.
